White Lotus
Biography The White Lotus is the last living "founding father" of the Lotus Clan. He has managed to cheat death and has lived longer than any human, thanks to the use of arcane practices he had learned, which allow him drain the life-force of others to fuel his own. White Lotus was originally killed by Echo, after he had challenged the White Lotus to a duel for his relinquishment from the clan and for vengeance for the death of his grandfather. He was eventually resurrected at a later point in time by members of the clan, who had done so using an occult ritual. The White Lotus then reclaimed his rank as grandmaster of the clan. The White Lotus' intellect, knowledge, fighting skills and determination make him one of Echo's deadliest opponents. Origins Mitsuo Tatsuya was born in Hiroshima, Japan, during the feudal era. He and three other Japanese warriors had founded a guild known as the "Lotus Clan". The clan's original purpose was to fight the oppressive system of feudal Japan, although Mitsuo and the others fell to corruption and darkness after discovering arcane practices that unlocked the secret to immortality. The clan became obsessed with gaining power and influence around the world. War in the Clan At a point in time, a high ranking assassin for the clan named Mingan Hawk, challenged the White Lotus to a trial by combat. He believed that the clans resources could be better used for helping the world, rather than taking control of it. Mingan was outclassed by the White Lotus in battle and just before White Lotus could kill him, Mingan’s loyalists, who shared his views of the clan’s ideals arose to start a rebellion within the clan. A battle between the clan sparked, with Mingan’s faction eventually escaping and forming a guild of their own. Recruiting Logan Hawk The White Lotus was eventually able to orchestrate a surprise attack on Mingan's guild, managing to slaughter each and every one of them, except for Mingan's grandson, Logan Hawk. During the attack, Logan's impressive combat skill had caught the White Lotus' attention. Just before one of the assassins killed him, White Lotus ordered him to stop. He explained that over his extended lifespan, he has never seen such a young child as skilled as Logan was, and that he could be a great asset to the clan. Death Several years later, the White Logan was challenged by Logan Hawk to a trial by combat for vengeance for his grandfather and relinquishment from the clan. For the past seven years, Logan had studied the fighting style and techniques of the White Lotus. Logan was able to put up a good fight, although he was outmatched. Just before White Lotus could kill him, Logan used a paralyzation technique taught to him by his grandfather, in order to incapacitate White Lotus. White Lotus was then killed by Logan, who was now free from the clan. Resurrection At a later point in time, members of the Lotus Clan recovered the White Lotus' remains and performed an occult ritual in order to resurrect him, to which was a success. In the wake of his death, White Lotus had mastered his Chi during his time in the astral plane, increasing his power level by a multitude. The White Lotus then reclaimed his rank as grandmaster of the Lotus Clan and sought out deal with unfinished business with Logan Hawk. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Chi Manipulation': White Lotus knows the Lotus Clan's arcane techniques of manipulating Chi, also known as life-force energy. After his resurrection, White Lotus' Chi manipulation had drastically increased, due to mastering the practice during his time in the astral plane. Manipulating Chi allows White Lotus to achieve a variety of effects. **'Chi Absorption': White Lotus is able to drain Chi from others, which heals him, as well as allows him to sustain his near-immortal life-span. **'Energy Projection': White Lotus is able to project concentrated blasts of Chi energy. **'Immortality': So long as he continues to drain Chi from others, White Lotus can live an immortal lifespan, while remaining at peak physical condition. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect ' *'Leadership' *'Martial Arts' *'Multilingualism: '''The White Lotus is capable of fluently speaking several languages. *'Occultism: The White Lotus possesses knowledge and understanding of magic and mysticism. *Science:The White Lotus is highly skilled in various areas of science. *Swordsmanship: The White Lotus is an extremely skilled swordsman, and uses a blade as his primary weapon. His preferred sword is a Scimitar, but he has been known to utilize many kinds. White Lotus' swordsmanship is unrivaled. *Tactical Analysis: 'The White Lotus is an expert in formulating and executing plans. * 'Throwing: 'The White Lotus is highly skilled in the use of projectile weapons, such as shurikens and throwing knives. * 'Weaponry: '''The White Lotus has vast experience using ancient and modern weapons. He is capable of using many weapons with expertise, such as swords, knives, staffs, sticks, and nunchucks. Gallery White Lotus 2.jpg|White Lotus Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Echo villains Category:Martial Arts Category:Villains Category:Swordsmanship Category:Stick Fighting Category:Immortality Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Weaponry Category:Multilingualism Category:Leadership Category:Occultism Category:Magic Category:Science Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection